Never Forget
by PyroRei
Summary: One-Shot! MusaRiven romance, some sugestive themes... So bewarned. Nothing bad though... An almost rape scene and a little make out scene. And I fixed all the grammar mistakes!


Disclaimer: I don't The Winx Club or the characters, the only thing I own is the plot.

**The Way You Are**

"Stella I am never going to see THAT again!" Yelled a shaken Musa, making people stare at the large group. Seeing that she had an audience the Princess of music turned a light pink.

"I never pegged you to be a chicken, Pixie." Riven retorted. Musa gave him a deadly glare, "I'm not! I just don't like horror flicks, you ass!" With that she stormed off, leaving the group behind.

"Riven! Why'd you say that?" Yelled Sky (the real one, not the fake one)

Riven just gave a shrug, "Not my fault she can't handle a joke." Trying to ignore the pit of guilt building up at the bottom of his stomach.

"Riven, haven't you ever heard the saying 'you always hurt the ones you love'?" Said Techna receiving a faint hint of pink on the arrogant hero's face. "Look! Techna I don't know what you're trying to imply, but keep it to yourself!"

"Bro, leave her alone, she didn't mean anything." Timmy jumped in defending his digital fairy.

Riven was about to say something, but was interrupted by a guy with green spikes and blue eyes, "Hi guys, what's up?"

"What do you want? And where's the shit head that you're related to?"

Said a now angry Brandon. Which surprised everyone, and made Stella nudge him with her elbow. "Uh... I'm guessing you guys don't know each other." Asked Bloom and Flora in unison

"We all know him." Replied Sky, and faced the guy looking like he was about to punch him

The guy just chuckled, "Seeing as that these neanderthals aren't going to introduce me, I'm Seth Fugiyami and the shit head your _boyfriend..." _saying boyfriend in a sarcastic voice, "...is referring to is my brother, Chris. And to where he is, that's why I'm here."

Riven was getting bored and he really needed to talk to Musa, so he made the first move, "Well? Are you gonna tell us, or wait for us to turn 100?"

Seth just raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm going to ignore that and still tell you." He paused for a moment for added effect, but seeing Flora glare at him he continued, "As you... well the guys... know my bro has been harboring a crush, for Princess Musa." Seeing that he had all of Riven's attention he smirked. "Well she may have not told you _fine_ ladies but my brother has been sending her some love notes." Riven had enough, he grabbed Seth by the collar and slammed him against the wall, earning him gasps of surprise. "What's he going to do?" He demanded, "If you put me down I'll tell you!" Riven's anger was rising and it was taking him everything in him to NOT kill the man in front of him.

"TELL ME!" Starting to shake the poor man

"OK! OK! I over heard him tell a couple of his friends that he was going to 'seal the deal' tonight."

"WHAT!"

Both men had forgotten about the people around them

"Musa has been ignoring him and he didn't like it, so he told them that he was gonna have her, no matter what."

"Where is that bastard taking her!"

"Uh... I don't know! He didn't say!"

Riven dropped Seth and jumped on his bike, not caring what anybody thought of him, all he could think of was Musa, and how she might be hurting because of him. And so many thoughts ran through his mind, of what might be happening to her, he sped up his bike.

'Don't worry Musa, I'll find you."

In another part of Magix 

"What's a pretty thing like you, doing here?" Sneered a man in black with dark green hair.

Musa gasped, "Who are you?"

"You insult me princess, I have after all been sending you gifts for the past year."

Musa felt some kind of dark magic flow through her, and then she felt her energy leave her, falling to the floor.

"Don't worry princess, you will be mine."

Riven had driven everywhere, and he still hadn't found her! 'I should look for him!' He thought of the one place where that bastard would take her, he sped for the only motel in magix.

'Bingo!'

Riven ran to the front desk and grabbed the guy behind the counter asking him where Chris had taken Musa. And after several death threats the clerk told Riven they were in room 6.

Riven ran there and kicked the door down, to see that the son of a bitch, was just crawling on top of her.

Riven had pulled the fucker off of her, and started punching him.

He had only stopped when he heard a small audible noise.

"Riven..."

He barely heard it, but he knew were it was coming from.

"Musa! Are you alright?" Riven was freaking out that he had come in during the second round. He walked over to her and saw that her clothes were still intact. When he reached the bed, Musa had jumped on him crying. Only saying thank you. Riven just sat there shell shocked.

"Musa we got to get out of here. I'm pretty sure your friends had already told Ms. Feriganda what happened." And the only reply she gave him was a small ok.

Feriganda's Office 

"The police has captured Mr. Fugiyami, but they still need you to go down there and so they can take a statement, directing the comment to Musa.

"Uh... Ms. Feriganda? Can you tell me when I'm going to get my powers back?"

Everyone looked over at her, confused.

Ignoring the stares from the upset teenagers, Feriganda explained. "Well, the spell that Mr. Fugiyami did, makes the person it is cast on very weak, and have a temporary lost of their powers."

"So do you know when I'll get them back?" She asked again

"It should wear off in an hour... but I do believe after tonight, it's ok that we excuse you from all your classes tomorrow." She gave the group a smile and Musa nodding, embracing the free day she would have tomorrow. "And Riven? I have informed your headmaster of what you did..." Riven gulped, hoping he wouldn't be in to much trouble for beating the shit out of the bastard that hurt HIS princess. "And he agrees with me that, you too deserve a day off." Riven sighed in relief

"BUT!"

'Crap, I knew it was to easy...'

"You MUST escort princess Musa around Magix just in case Mr. Fugiyami's friends want pay back."

'Tomorrow is gonna be long ass day, if I have to spend the day with HER' He thought, his outside appearance showing that he was very annoyed, but on the inside he was happy he would be able to spend some time with her. Of course he would never admit it.

"He doesn't have too, I'll just stay at school." Musa whispered, Feriganda was about to agree, but Riven had interrupted her.

"Musa, your coming with me tomorrow, we don't need you cooped up in here for the rest of the year, you'll go crazy." he lazily replied

"Are you sure?" Musa looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yes" He said with a small smile. That one smile had made Musa feel so gleeful, she prayed to the gods that he would never stop.

The next Day 

Riven had gone to pick Musa up at 7 O'clock in the morning. Stella had let him in their suit to wait for Musa to finish changing. Just as he sat down he heard Techna "She's in the shower right now, so it might take a while." informed Techna, as she walked out of the room she shared with Musa. Riven sighed and just made himself comfortable on the couch.

A few minutes later, the rest of the girls had gone to their classes leaving a napping Riven on the couch.

Musa had walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel, and seeing Riven on the couch made her slip on one the water droplets her hair had made on the floor.

The loud noise had made Riven jump of the couch and on the floor. Seeing Musa in nothing but a towel made his eyes go wide!

"Oh my god! Riven turn around!" Which he did immediately.

The blushing Musa ran to her room in light speed, leaving Riven with a noticeable bulge in his pants.

A few minutes later Musa had re-entered the living room, making sure not to look him in the eyes, and the same for Riven. "Uh... so where are we going?" Luckily for Riven the bulge had gone down. "I guess I could 'escort' you to the mall." Musa gave a small laugh at the way he said it, which made him finally look at her. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with red spaghetti strap, and a jean jacket. "You looked better in the towel." He accidently blurted out

"You think? Maybe I should change?" She joked with him, Riven gave a deep laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"You should do that more often." Riven gave her confused look

"Do what?" Musa gave a small smile

"Laugh, you look hotter when you do that." Riven raised an eyebrow "Hotter? You think I'm hot?"

Musa looked down and muttered something incoherent, "Excuse me, I didn't hear that, want to repeat it?" Musa sighed

"You already know I think your hot." Which made Riven feel that uneasy knot in his stomach. "Uh... Musa... about D..."

"Forget it, she put you under a spell..." She went around the room to look for her purse but continued. "uh... I didn't get to tell you last night, so uh... thank you."

"Actually you did, but forget it, you were under a spell." Teasing her hoping to hear laugh again, which she did.

"Found it! We can go now." She gave him a smile and ushered him out the door

Musa's eyes went large when she saw the levi bike, "I am NOT going to ride on that! Especially with you driving it!" Riven gave her one of his sexy smirks

"Scared?" Musa just nodded her head. "You didn't mind it last night."

"Last night? Oh! You drove me to Alfea on that! WHAT IF I HAD FALLEN DOWN!" Musa screeched

"I wouldn't allow it." He said smugly "Now, do you trust me?" Musa sighed a small yes, and got on. Holding on to Riven's torso tightly, and gave a small shiver as she felt the muscles in his back. And before she knew it, they had arrived at the mall.

She reluctantly let go of his body, and waited for him to get off the bike. When they went into the mall, he gave a tortured sigh before saying, "So, I'm guessing you want to go shopping?" Musa just gave him a weird look

"You shouldn't stereotype people, you know that?" Seeing that Riven was still confused she continued. "Just because I'm a princess, that doesn't mean I worship shopping!"

" Uh huh!"

Musa pouted when she heard his reply "Look mister! I know that you think I'm a 'prep' because of who I hang out with, but I'm not! I hang out with Tech, that doesn't mean I'm intelligent! I can barely spell it!" She yelled as she poked him in the chest, ignoring the muscles underneath

Riven just laughed, "I believe you! You don't have to poke me to death!" Musa gaped at him like he had grown another head "What?"

"You just made a joke! I can't believe it, the rough, tough, Riven actually cracked a joke!" Having the people around them look at them weirdly and had an old couple mumble something about annoying youngin's.

"Hey I joke!" Musa gave a loud HA, earning them more weird looks.

And earning herself a glare from Riven

They had walked into the food court not knowing what to do. Then an idea popped in Musa's head, "Yo! I know this is sorta childish, but do mind if we go to the arcade? Whenever I'm here with the girls, they never let me go." Riven, for the second time that day raised an eyebrow at the cute girl in front of him.

"Please?" Giving him the best set of puppy dog eyes ever, the same ones she had given the guards back at home, so that they would let her out of the palace. Riven sighed and gave in thinking that if she kept doing that, she would always get her way.

"Fine... but don't you dare tell anyone!" And he stood up about to leaving the table never expecting the musical princess to jump up, hug him, then give him a small kiss on the cheek. After realizing what she did, she blushed, backed up, and said thank you.

Riven smiled and leaned down to where his mouth was right next to her ear, "You're welcome" Making the princess turn a darker shade of red.

After many rounds of DDR, they left the arcade ready for a movie. "How about Hide and Seek?" Musa shot him a look of terror, making Riven smirk. "How about something that won't give me nightmares?" She asked pleadingly

"Aw come on now! We did something you wanted, now it's my turn." Musa sighed and gave in, knowing she would never win.

During the movie, Riven had lifted the arm of the chair, so there was nothing in between them. Which was smart thing because through out the entire movie, Musa had done nothing but clung to his arm and hid her eyes from the obscene movie. Not that Riven minded, he liked having her near him, knowing she was safe, and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

After the movie Musa was still holding on to him, but this time he had initiated it. They had walked out of the theater's holding hands.

Riven looked down and saw that she a still a little shaken up. He didn't know what possessed him, but he placed a feathery kiss on her head, which made her look up at him.

"What was that for?" Riven shrugged but gave her a smile, that made her smile back.

"You ready to go home?" Musa sighed

"I guess, it is getting late..."

"Ok come on."

They walked back to his bike silently but still holding hands. When they got to the bike Riven had paused, then turned around and asked her if she would like to learn how to drive it someday.

"Uh... are you sure you want to teach me? I'm not really that safe on the road."

Riven gave her one of his trademark smirks, "You need to learn sometime."

She sighed again, "Alright, but it's your loss."

They got on, and drove back to Alfea in peace.

That night 

Musa was in her bed and couldn't go to sleep, she kept seeing the movie, the parts she did see anyways, in her mind, and it was creeping her out. 'Girl you need to chilax! It's only a movie and then she heard a muffled moan coming from somewhere in the suit. 'Ok that's it! I am so out, yo!' She transformed and flew out the window, quietly, making sure not to wake Techna.

Musa had flown all the way to Silent Falls, knowing that nothing could hurt her here, this was her place. She thought about Riven and how sweet he was today, and how she might have actually found someone that could match her skills in DDR.

Then all of the sudden she heard a small sound behind, then all her fears of the movie came back and she was ready to attack whatever it was that was over there. But to her surprise it was Riven and not some crazed person trying to kill her.

"Riven what are you doing here?" Riven gave her a surprised look, "I should be asking you the same thing! Do you know how dangerous it is out here!" Whispered Riven in a harsh, overprotective voice.

Musa's only reply was... "I couldn't sleep. I told you I didn't want to watch that shitty movie!" That made Riven laugh out right, forgetting that he was mad at her for coming out here in the dark and by herself. Hearing him laugh caused a small shock in her spine that made her shiver.

Riven parked his bike next to the boulder Musa was sitting on and commanded her to scoot over so he could sit down. Usually she would have told anybody to screw themselves for ordering her around, but she felt compelled to obey him.

"Uh... Riven? Can I ask you a question?"

Riven smirked, a you-already-did smirk, but nodded to tell her to continue.

"Um... why'd did you come that day?" That was the same question that ran through Riven's mind the entire time they were at the mall, he knew the answer, he had fallen in love with the musical princess, and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt her, of course he would never tell her that for fear of rejection. Still he remembered how he had abandoned her to the witches, all helpless. The hurt in her eyes were permanently burned onto his brain. He thought she still hadn't forgiven him for treating her so badly, but in truth Musa had forgiven him the day they found out he had been brainwashed.

"How can you ask that! Only a heartless bastard would leave you there and not have helped you. No one deserves what was about to happen to you." Was the first thing that came to his mind. But after seeing her crestfallen face he immediately regretted it.

"Oh..."

'Girl you are the biggest idiot ever! What did you expect? Him to tell you that he had saved you because he loved you! Get over yourself, and be happy with the "relationship" you have with him now! It's better than nothing.' She sighed knowing her inner voice was right.

"I better go, Tech will flip if she knows I'm gone." She stoop up from her seat and was about to fly away, but was stopped by a "Musa, wait!"

She turned around and walked back over to him, standing in front of him. "Yes?" When he looked up she realized exactly how close she had been to him and started to take a few steps back but stopped when she felt his hand on hers.

He gently pulled her closer to him and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, making the fairy blush to her hairline, she thought about resisting but when she felt his tongue prob into her mouth silently asking for access, how could she deny him. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and roamed it freely tasting her completely, never wanting to forget this feeling. His tongue left her mouth, which made her tongue chase after his, trying to keep the contact going on as long as possible.

Riven couldn't believe it! He was kissing Musa!

'Gods she tasted good!'

When he felt her respond to the kiss, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. Seeing as that he was sitting down, Musa had no choice but to straddle him. Which in turn made him groan, he had totally forgotten she was only wearing her nightgown, which a couple inches ABOVE her knee. Musa didn't even seem to notice, all she did was wrap her arms around his neck, and place her small hands into his hair.

The couple had full on contact, there was nothing between them. Riven reluctantly ended the kiss for air, and place his forehead on hers. His face held a huge grin, "Who knew a pixie could be THAT good." Musa laughed "So _Princess_ who have you kissed to be that good?" Musa blushed and mumbled something under her breath, which Riven had barely heard. "Are you serious? No one can be that good, their first time!"

Musa just turned her head hotly with a humph! "Well I am! So there!"

"Come on princess, don't be mad." When Musa still refused to acknowledge him, he placed small kisses on her neck, which luckily for him, had been perfectly angled for his mouth, because her head was still turned.

The feeling of his lips on her was too much, but she wouldn't show him that she was being affected, but it affected her greatly.

'So, playing hard to get are we now princess? Well your just making this more fun on me.' With that he placed a small bite on her collar bone, and the reply she gave him was a small yelp, which made him place another bite on her shoulder.

"Riven!" He gave a deep chuckle, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which for, like the millionth time that day, she blushed. That just made Riven laugh louder.

"That's not funny! What if it leaves a mark!"

"That's what all your make up is for!" Musa gave him a look of loathing

"Again with the stereotypes!" She sighed with a laugh "I barely use make up!"

Riven laughed again, "I know that's why I love you so much!" Then realizing what he said, it was his turn to turn red.

Musa heard the comment, and fell off of him and on to the ground. Which made her ridiculously short gown look even shorter. Riven of course noticed, what male wouldn't! Again Musa didn't seem to mind, the only thing running through her head was what he had said.

"What did you say?"

Riven had jumped off the rock and squatted down to Musa, trying to ignore the her bare legs. 'It's now or never.'

"I love you, Musa." he said quietly but Musa heard

So happy with the news, she jumped on him, hugging him, forcing him on to the grass, and her on top of him. She placed feathery kisses on his face, laughing. After the rain of kisses she nuzzled her face into his neck and once again mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What did you say? I didn't quiet catch it." Musa gave him a sheepish grin, "I love you Riven!" She said with so much emotion that Riven promised himself that he would always protect her, even if it was from himself.

"Why me?" Riven asked not knowing why he did, but the question just earned him a hard punch in the stomach. "What the... hell was that... for?" Asking with deep breathes

"For even asking such a stupid question! Why you? Your everything a girl could ask for! Sweet, kind, and a good kisser!" Riven chuckled at the last part.

"You forgot, arrogant and a jerk."

Musa mimicked him by raising her eyebrow, "That's just an added bonus." She replied lazily

"Uh... not that I mind you being on top, but the ground is really uncomfortable." Musa giggled, and sat up not getting off of him though, just enough to where he could sit up, but she was still on his lap and he had place a possessive arm around her small waist.

She sighed realizing what time it was, "Riven, I really got to go, school start in 3 hours, and I really need some sleep." Riven sighed dramatically and reluctantly stood up with her in his arms. "I'll drive back to your room." Riven said not wanting to leave her just yet. "Plus I better get Brandon before he stays there the entire night. Come on hop on."

"Brandon? Oh! That's the noise I heard." Musa said a little disgusted

"Noise?" Riven said, smirking as he felt Musa wrap her arms tighter around him, as he did a couple of tricks just for show.

"Yeah, that's the reason I came here. I was in bed not able to fall asleep because of that stupid movie, then I heard a noise from the living room, and I couldn't handle it so I transformed and flew here." Riven's only reply was taking one of his hands to hold both of her hands on his waist. Rubbing his calloused thumb in circles on her knuckles.

When they reached her room, Musa and Riven, entered her room then went to Stella's room to retrieve Brandon from his princess. Big mistake, for Riven, Stella had been covered by her blanket, but Brandon had laid on top of it, giving Rive quiet a show.

Riven instantly left the room and ran into Musa. "What's the matter?" she whispered. Riven gave her a kiss, a deep needing one. And only after a few minutes did he let her lips go.

Musa's eyes were glazed over and her lips were slightly bruised. "Uh... not that I minded, but what was that for?"

Riven gave a disturbed look and said, "Jut trying to get the image of a naked Brandon out of my mind."

Musa gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll wake Stella up." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Musa looked back at Riven and gave him a small smile, "Brandon will be out in a minute." Riven just gave ger another sweet kiss, as short as it was, it was something she would never forget.

A/n: Hope you liked it! And also give my friend Serenity some props, she edited my grammar stuff, so THANK YOU SERE! Love ya lots! Also remember to REVIEW!


End file.
